


Road Trip

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the DiNozzo Kidnapping Caper challenge on NFA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and its characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: For the Kidnapping DiNozzo challenge on NFA.

Road Trip

They came in the night and grabbed him quickly subduing him and drugged him. They quickly made their way towards the door with one of them carrying him. They went towards the van and put him in a chair where they all piled inside quickly pulling away. While one of them were carrying Tony one of them grabbed a bag and put in his clothes inside.

Tony finally woke up when the sun was coming up. He blinked and slowly sat up from his prone position. He saw that Gibbs was driving and was wondering what was happening. In the backseat were McGee, Ziva and Abby.

"What's going on Boss?" Tony said as he rubbed his eyes.

"We are taking a road trip."

"And you had to kidnap me to do so?"

"Wasn't sure if you would want to go."

"You could of asked." Tony said as he turned his head and saw McGee, Ziva and Abby smiling at him.

"Don't worry Tony we got clothes for you." Abby said as she looked at him.

"Thanks, Abs." Tony said as he turned towards the window looking out. He had often wished that he could have gone on a road trip with his father, but he never had time for him. When he was at school he remembered other kids saying things about their road trips they had with their families and he wished that he could have gone on one. The only vacation that he had gone on was in Hawaii and his father had left him alone in a hotel to go see some woman.

Gibbs watched as a sleeping DiNozzo finally woke up. It all started in the bullpen when McGee said something about a road trip that his family went on and then he asked Ziva if she ever went on a road trip and she had said yes. They went on one when Tali were still alive. It was the last road trip they had as a family even Ari had went on the road trip. They had asked Gibbs if he ever went on one and he said yes then they asked Tony. He told them no, but wouldn't say anything after that he just turned to his computer and started typing.

After Tony went home he asked the others what they thought of taking Tony on a road trip. They wondered if Tony would really want to go on one and then they thought of drugging him and taking him with them. It had to wait until two months where they had a grueling and long case and the Director told them they had time off.

They all went home and started packing putting their things in the van and driving towards Tony's apartment house. Luckily it was nighttime and everybody that could have seen them were in their apartments either sleeping, or watching TV.

Abby had gone upstairs with them and while they were grabbing Tony she grabbed his bag and put his clothes inside. She knew what Tony would want to take with him if he were awake. She knew Tony the best besides Gibbs. She also grabbed his portable DVD player and some movies in case they wanted to watch some movies on their trip.

They were going to go to Stillwater and spend time with Gibbs's Dad. They had all met him before when they all went to Stillwater and Gibbs had already called and asked if they could come down and he said yes. They had stopped at the gas station and grabbed some snacks and ate them in the car. They even played car games too. Tony was having a good time and wondered if this was the way all families were on road trips.

"Do all families have this much fun on road trips?"

"Yes." They all said at once.

Tony nodded "The only trip I went with my father was in Hawaii and you know how that went. Good times." He said as he smiled and turned around. He didn't want their pity, so he made it into a joke.

Gibbs still couldn't believe that Tony's father had left a twelve year old alone in a hotel room. He never would have left Kelly alone in a hotel room by herself. He would have never left her anywhere. If he wasn't with Kelly then Shannon was with her. The only time that they had left her was with a babysitter that they already knew. If Kelly and her Mom were still alive when she was twelve then she still wouldn't have left her alone.

McGee had already known about this story and knew that his parents would have never left alone anywhere even if he were with Sarah. His Dad was strict, but he would of never abandoned him, or his sister. He wondered what kind of home life that Tony had grown up with. He knew that Tony was disowned and disinherited when he was twelve and he wondered why a father would do that.

Ziva wondered what kind of father would leave a child alone by himself and then looked outside.

Abby shook her head and wondered what kind of father would leave a child alone in a hotel full of strangers. Both of her parents were deaf, but they would of never left her, or her brother alone anywhere.

Each one of them was in their own thoughts for a minute and then they returned to another car game. When it was getting dark they stopped at a hotel and spent the night. In the morning they had their breakfast and they got back in the van and made their way towards their destination.

They had stopped later in the day again at a gas station and once again they got snacks and ate them in the car. Finally they got to their destination and grabbed their gear and made their way towards the little shop. Gibbs hugged his Dad and Abby went up to hug Jackson. The others had said hello to Jackson too.

Gibbs took them all for a tour of his birthplace. Where he had came from. They all loved it especially Tony because he was always curious about others childhoods and their lives. He often wanted to know about how other's people's lives were different from his own childhood and life.

Finally they went home and Tony stayed at Gibbs house that night before going to his own apartment the next day.

The next day Gibbs asked Tony. "Would you really have come with us if we didn't kidnap you DiNozzo?"

"No, I wouldn't have."

"See then it's good that we kidnapped you and brought you with us then."

"Thank you, Gibbs. I'm having a great time here and on the road trip. I had a fun time with my family."

"Good boy." Gibbs said as he patted his head.

Tony smiled and then they ordered dinner and then went to sleep. Tony had a smile on his face as he thought of the road trip and the fun that he had.

The End


End file.
